Dinosaur Island
}} Dinosaur Island/PC/May 2015|May 2015 Note: Will need to move the historical data into additional pages in to clean this up when I get a chance. Dinosaur Island is a minigame available in Dragon City, for Mobiles. You can win the Dinosaur Habitat, Brontosaurus Dragon, T-Rex Dragon and Pterodactyl Dragon by completing quests. Duration * Start: * Duration: }} * Ends: }} Required Items *''' The amount of and needed will depend of your level. You can't buyout these slates, but you can spend gems to purchase Food or Gold. '''If you are playing this event, join our discussion on Thread:193170. Battle Map Rewards Trivia * Pterodactyl is not actually a dinosaur. Historical This island had only appeared on the PC platform prior to this recent release. Last appeared February 3-10, 2014 Collect Dinosaur bones, fight and find hidden objects to win the amazing unique dragon prizes. Level 4-6 Dragons recommended. Look up the page for your Dragons. Choose one that has an attack at Lv 4 that is critical on your opponent. For more information on how Combat works, please refer to --> Combat and Combat Quick Reference. '' NOTE: These are suggestions. You are free to choose what ever dragon you think will work best.'' Hidden Items At first you have 60 seconds to find 4 hidden Items, every time you win, the limit time decrease by 5 seconds. The Game * Join the Dinosaur Mission and get TWO UNIQUE DRAGONS by fighting and collecting items around Dragon City! * To get the Brontosaurus Dragon you must collect 56 items. * To get the T-Rex Dragon you must collect 70 items * Defeat a dragon on each step of the map. Face the T-Rex Dragon at the end of the road. Beat him to get it! * Collect items around Dragon City to win unique Dragon prizes! * Remember that you can collect more items by using speedups in farming, breeding and combats! * It costs 299 to buy out the quest. (See illustration.) Rewards * To get T-Rex and Brontosaurus dragons, you need to collect all 80 Dino Island points (includes collecting all items, requests, and battles). Info * Collect items around Dragon City to win unique Dragon prizes! * Remember that you can collect items faster by using speedups in farming, breeding, and asking friends! * Items are collected from breeding, farming, asking friends, collecting habitats, finding hidden objects, and daily fights! Items * 20 Femurs - acquired by collecting habitats [2 Gems to speed this up] * 20 Claws - acquired from farming [5 Gems to speed this up] * 7 Daily Fights - [5 Gem''s ''to speed this up] * 8 Hidden Objects - [3 Gems to speed this up] * 8 Fangs - acquired by breeding [3Gems to speed this up] * 21 Skulls - acquired by Fighting PvP Gems to speed this up'' You can buy it all for 280 gems. If you find some items on the list, then the remaining price will go down. Item chance * Your chance to get the item (mentioned above) is descreased every time you get that item. * If you try to plant the same crop - like star shines - on 12 farms at once, it's not guaranteed you get 12 items. Daily Fight Just aware if you using your powerfull dragon in here. on Dino Combat is duplicate stat of your dragon. so you need a opposite dragon to battle with these dragon. is not recommend using a legend or pure type dragon. After battle point 4, NPC dragon will increase on bonus star, and their HP. so is not recommend using 3 gold star on here too. *Battle point 1: Nature Dragon *Battle point 2: Cactus Dragon *Battle point 3: Carnivore Plant Dragon *Battle point 4: Rattlesnake Dragon *Battle point 5: Hedgehog Dragon *Battle point 6: Armadillo Dragon *Battle point 7: Chameleon Dragon *Battle point 8: Two headed Dragon *Battle point 9: Pure Terra Dragon *Battle point 10: Brontosaurus Dragon and T-Rex Dragon Dinosaur Island was last offered on mobile. The only real difference in game formats is the lack of actually finding Hidden Objects in the Mobile version. Gallery Layer 1.png|Layer 1 Layer 2.png|Layer 2 Layer 3.png|Layer 3 Layer 4.png|Layer 4 Layer 5.png|Layer 5 Layer 6.png|Layer 6 Layer 7.png|Layer 7 Layer 8.png|Layer 8 Hid 01.png|ARCHAEOLOGIST BRUSH hid_02.png hid_03.png hid_04.png|TRILOBITE hid_05.png hid_06.png hid_07.png hid_08.png hid_09.png hid_10.png hid_11.png hid_12.png hid_13.png|AMBER WITH INSECT hid_14.png|PICK hid_15.png 1395140_1393530280889054_147214288_n.jpg 5 ISLAND 01C.png Dinosaur Habitat.PNG|Dinosaur Habitat Jurassic Challenge.PNG|Jurassic Challenge Brontosaurus Quest.PNG Dinosaur Habitat Complete.PNG Brontosaurus Description.PNG Dino Habitat.PNG Pterodactyl Description.PNG Trex Description.PNG Brontocomplete.PNG|Brontosaurus Quest Complete Category:Mini-Games Category:Dragons/Unbreedable Category:Exclusive Dragons Category:Elemental Quests